Carlyle Shotton
Name: Carlyle Donovan Shotton Gender: Male Age: '''17 '''Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Rock climbing, cycling, writing, collecting gemstones Appearance: Carlyle is a good deal taller than a lot of his classmates, standing at 6’1”. The majority of this height comes from his legs. However, Carlyle normally slouches, meaning he appears to be shorter than he truly is. Carlyle has a good deal of muscle mass on his arms and legs, but aside from that, he appears rather lanky. He weighs 160lbs. Carlyle is Caucasian, and is almost one hundred per cent American, with a bit of Canadian from ancestors long ago. His skin has a very light tan; the tan comes from him spending a lot of time outside, but it’s not any darker because he also spends a lot of time cooped up indoors. His hair is dark brown, and very long, reaching his shoulder blades at the back. The fringe is permanently messy and untameable, but Carlyle does keep good care of his hair. Carlyle has rather thick eyebrows above a pair of deep, light green eyes. He also has a good deal of soft facial hair around his chin, the same dark brown as the rest of his hair. When it comes to clothing, Carlyle’s choices reflect his personality; casual to the point of laziness. Hoodies, t-shirts and jeans are pretty much the sole things he wears. Carlyle doesn’t care about the colours, as long as they’re comfy and, most importantly, that they fit. On Announcement Day, Carlyle was wearing a maroon zip-up hoodie, halfway undone. Underneath, he wore a white t-shirt, with an image of a red tie on it. He also wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of battered white trainers and a silver watch on his left wrist. Biography: Carlyle is the middle Shotton child, and also the only son of Frank and Kaitlin Shotton. His younger sister, Isobel, is 15, whilst his older sister Hayley is 20, and currently living with her fiancé. Kaitlin works as a sous chef in a local restaurant, and Frank is a teacher at a primary school. The Shottons get along very well, despite the fact that they all have very different personalities. In particular, Hayley is a very studious person, and Isobel is very energetic and lively. The trio of siblings seem to be able to help each other a lot. Carlyle has been able to calm Hayley down when she’s worried about exams, and Isobel has attempted to introduce Carlyle to a couple of her hobbies, dancing and tennis. Neither of them really interested him, but he was just happy to spend some time with his sister. As a child, Carlyle was always quieter than most of the children his age. Rather than running around and yelling at the top of his lungs, he would much rather take things at his own pace; quietly reading or playing with toys. Despite being quiet, Carlyle was also open and friendly, so would allow anyone to play with him. As he grew older, Carlyle grew less quiet and more sociable. He still retained his calm, laid-back nature though. Unfortunately, this also carried over into his schoolwork. His teachers would say that although Carlyle was a bright boy, he was “laid-back to the point of laziness”, spending time chatting or doodling when he could have been taking notes or working. One subject that Carlyle got constantly good reports from, however, was English. Carlyle often jokes about how he’s too busy thinking of imaginary worlds and stories to get overly concerned with things in the real world. He enjoys writing short stories, but his room is full of paper containing half-finished stories and ideas. The rest of Carlyle’s interests stem from his parents in some way. Cycling and rock climbing are both things Frank is interested in, but that he has slowly stopped doing as he grew older. Frank introduced Carlyle to them both, who found that he enjoyed the two activities. For the first few times he went rock climbing, Frank accompanied Carlyle to make sure he stayed safe; particularly due to how laid back he knew his son was. In time, however, he trusted Carlyle enough to let him go off on his own, although he made sure he always took his phone with him. Carlyle does both these activities for two reasons. The first is the general rush he gets when scaling a high rock wall or flying along an abandoned road on his bike. The second is the views he gets from rock climbing or cycling next to the rivers in Milwaukee. Although he’s very glad he introduced Carlyle to these activities, one thing the Frank gets annoyed about is that Carlyle is almost always late back from them. Carlyle’s interest in gemstone collecting, on the other hand, comes from Kaitlin. Whilst cleaning out the attic of their house, she found a small box containing a handful of gems she had collected when she was younger. Carlyle took an interest in them, fascinated by the various shapes and colours of the rocks. The collection has since been transferred to a different box, and expanded upon, although on occasion, Carlyle will unintentionally purchase a gemstone he already has. These gemstones are all only semi-precious gemstone pebbles, consisting of stones such as amethyst, quartz and lapis lazuli. Because of this, they don’t cost too much. Kaitlin herself is rather bemused at Carlyle’s interest in the stones, but she admits that it’s a lot better than what other kids his age could be doing. She’s also glad that the box hasn’t just been left in the attic to gather dust. Carlyle is a man of many names. Whilst the majority of his friends, peers and teachers call him Carlyle, he has also been called Carl or Lyle, neither of which he minds. Some people at school label him as “the hippy” due to his appearance and personality, which Carlyle isn’t exactly a fan of, but he realises that in most cases it’s just a joke. School for Carlyle is the same as it always has been; he’s smart, but a serious underachiever in everything but PE and English. He will never do his homework until the day before it’s due in, and sometimes not even then, hurriedly finishing it off in the school library at lunch. Carlyle has absolutely no clue what he wants to do when he leaves school. In his own words, he’d be happy with any job, as long as he either enjoyed it or got well paid. That is why he’s dreading having to do some military time. He dislikes the ideas of the military, mostly due to the fact that they are very different to his rather lax ideas. Carlyle is easy to get along with, due to being sociable and calm, and his laid-back nature means he can easily take a joke. He’s good at defusing difficult situations, and just wants everyone to be less angry and serious all the time. However, despite this, there are a few people who dislike Carlyle. He’s happy being friends with anyone, even if they are in a minority. This means some of his more racist classmates aren’t too fond of him. Carlyle has no real set pattern for when he goes out and about. Sometimes he will spend the entire week outside as much as possible, cycling, rock climbing or hanging out with friends. Sometimes, he just can’t be bothered, and spends entire weeks staying indoors, reading, writing and watching TV. Advantages: Carlyle is a lot stronger than he looks, thanks to rock climbing and cycling, and he also has a lot of stamina. His rock climbing means that there is a possibility he could reach areas that other students cannot. Carlyle’s laid-back nature means he could help calm down his classmates and himself. Disadvantages: That same laid-back nature could also mean that Carlyle underestimates how much danger he is in. He could dawdle for too long in a dangerous area, or try and calm down an uncontrollable player. There are also people who dislike Carlyle due to his befriending of minorities, who could become enemies of his. Carlyle’s long hair could also hinder him at times; it could be grabbed by an attacker, or get tangled on things. Designated Number: Male Student #04 ---- Designated Weapon: Kentucky Rifle Conclusion: If M04 stays on his toes, then his climbing abilities will be a real boon to him in this environment. However, he may lack the ruthlessness to use his weapon and skills to his advantage. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Gwen Phonesavanh Killed By: '''Robin Pounds '''Collected Weapons: Kentucky Rifle (assigned weapon) Allies: 'Kyle Williams, Josie Luu, Louisa Bloom '''Enemies: 'Gwen Phonesavanh '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Carlyle, in chronological order Sandbox *I Guess You Could Call Him A Spokes-Man Program V2 *Open Deal *See the World Spinning 'Round *Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) *Destroying Soda: The Most Heinous Of Crimes *Star Spangled Banner *Step Two: ? *The Hecate Sisters Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Carlyle Donovan Shotton . What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program